


©️made with love and volleyball.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Timeskip, and they show it, bouncing ball corp, eventual spoilers, they’re just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: The thing when someone creates a corporation, is that they need a name for it.Kenma struggles, and Kuroo doesn’t help (even if he tries).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	©️made with love and volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful [Mads](https://twitter.com/todxrxki?s=21) for beta reading this for me! Pls, go check her works, she’s amazing!

At that very moment, as Kenma laughed wholeheartedly, his head tilted backward, Kuroo fell in love with Kenma. Well, that was half a lie. For all he remembered, he had always been in love with Kenma, and that love had grown even more since they had become boyfriends. But seeing Kenma so happy and proud, as they were both celebrating his five million followers milestone, made him fall in love a bit more. And surely, Kenma’s red cheeks from alcohol and hair tied up in a loose bun, didn’t help him look any less beautiful. 

“I am really proud of you,” Kuroo spoke, interrupting Kenma’s laugh. Kenma blinked at him, the hint of a smile on his face. “I know I say it every day, but I mean it, Kenma. You have grown so much, surmounted all your fears and insecurities and made it to the top. I always knew you were going to do great things, but holy shit, kitten, this is incredible.” 

He swore Kenma’s face went crimson at his words, but he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the few cups of champagne flowing in his blood. Still, Kuroo smiled brightly at him.

“Somehow, you're even more embarrassing when you’re drunk,” Kenma mumbled in his breath. 

Kuroo laughed and put his elbow on the coffee table to settle his head on his hands, grinning at his boyfriend. “Not embarrassing, just in love.” 

Kenma groaned, rolling his eyes but unable to keep away the small smile on his lips. Kuroo was about to add something else when Kenma interrupted him, playing with his fingers, looking down. 

“You know,” he breathed out, closing his eyes before looking at Kuroo in a way that took Kuroo’s breath away. “I would have never come so far without you by my side. In all the years we have spent together, you have been nothing but supportive.” Kenma chuckles a bit, probably reminiscing on old memories as his eyes dart to the side. “If it weren’t for your support, I wouldn’t have half of what I have now.” He looked up again at Kuroo, locking their gazes. Kuroo forgot how to breathe all together. “So thank you. Thank you for being in my life.” 

Kuroo froze, dumbstruck, so overwhelmed with emotions that he could do nothing but stare and blink. It’s only when Kenma chuckled, rolling his eyes, that Kuroo felt the tears gathering in his eyes. He quickly hid his head in his hands, whining loudly, unable to contain the emotions growing in his chest. 

He knew all of that, of course; he had always known. Kenma had always made sure to show it to him, in cute messages, in hand squeezes and pointed looks. Kenma had always been demonstrative about his love for him, about how grateful the blonde was to have Kuroo at his side. Still, Kenma saying it to him so bluntly, while looking so pretty Kuroo could faint, was something else altogether. 

“Kuro,” Kenma started, laughing. 

“Wait,” Kuroo interrupted, voice watery and trembling, feeling hot all over. “I need a minute.” And so Kenma gave him a minute, waiting for him to finally look up, eyes still shiny. 

“I’m not finished,” Kenma warned, grinning. 

“Oh my god,” Kuroo yelped, “you want to kill me, is that it?” 

Kenma couldn’t help but laugh again, and Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t ready for round two, but he stayed in place anyway, not wanting to miss it for anything in the world. 

“You gave meaning to my life.” Kenma continued, gaze growing softer and softer. “And you keep trying to do the same for other people's lives. I love that about you, and I would like to help you, to say thank you, somehow.” Kuroo frowned, tilting his head to the side, curious. “I have this project?” Kenma asked more than affirmed, demonstrating that he still wasn’t sure about it. “I would like to create a corporation? About volleyball. Well, kind of. It would be a corporation that would help volleyball teams, like a sponsor? It would have its own clothing line too.” He took a long breath in before continuing. “You made volleyball a huge part of my life, and I want to help you do it the same for other people.” 

Kuroo couldn’t help himself; with recognition, pride and love overwhelming him, he moved to Kenma’s side to crush into his arms and cover him with tiny kisses as Kenma laughed, pushing him away. He couldn’t help the huge grin on his face as he showered his boyfriend with love, heart nearly bursting from joy. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” He repeated after each kiss, stopping only when he was out of breath, both hands on Kenma’s cheeks, squishing them. He placed a quick kiss on Kenma’s lips before speaking, his smile wide. “Thank you so much, Kenma. It means the world to me.” Kenma blushed, but nodded. “Can we call it Kuroo’s corporation?” 

Kenma wrinkled his nose, squinting at him. “Absolutely not. It’s still  _ my _ corporation.” 

Kuroo laughed. “What about our corp?” He grinned wider, wiggling his brows. “K&K’s corp?” 

“No.” 

“Do you even have a name for it?” Kuroo asked and Kenma shook his head. “Hm, we’ll have to find one then.” He let go of Kenma’s cheeks, tapping a finger on his own cheeks. “It has to do with volleyball obviously, so what about Shooting Ball?” He suggested, beaming. 

Kenma snorted, taking a sip of his drink before humoring Kuroo with, “Yeah, then why not Bouncing Ball?” He rolled his eyes, chuckling, “We need a good name, Kuro.” 

Kuroo froze for a moment, and then laughed. “That's actually a good idea, Kenma!” He wiggled his brows suggestively. “We’ll shorten it to BB.” 

Kenma laughed out loud, pushing at Kuroo’s shoulder, shaking his head. “You dumbass.” 

And as much as they laughed about that name, a few weeks later, as they were both lazily cuddling on their couch, the idea popped up in their minds again. 

Kuroo was looking at the TV, Kenma’s back leaned back against his chest, as he doodled logos on paper. Kenma had been doing this for a few days now: just scribbling ideas there and there, without really settling on anything. Kuroo had tried to help, but after a few tries Kenma had just said to leave him in charge, as Kuroo’s taste was questionable. Kuroo had laughed, but he wasn’t offended by it. He knew Kenma had a good eye for these kinds of things anyway, so he knew Kenma would figure this one out somehow. 

He turned his head, planting a quick kiss on Kenma’s hair and casting a glance at his sketches. His eyes landed on a sketch of a ball and its trajectory, and he snorted. 

“The bottom right one would work absolutely great with the wonderful idea we had last time.” He said, posing his chin on the top of Kenma’s head. 

“Which one?” 

“BB,” He chuckled, pausing to wait for Kenma to understand and rolling his eyes when the blonde didn’t react. “Bouncing Ball, Kenma. It’s a ball that’s bouncing, and it forms the letter B. Use that gamer brain of yours sometimes.” 

Kuroo waited for a snarky remark or a kick, or maybe even a laugh, but he was welcomed with silence. Then Kenma sat down, turning quickly to him, eyes wide and smiling. 

His voice was overly excited when he almost screamed, startling Kuroo. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of it sooner?” He laughed, shaking his head. “I knew why Bouncing Ball came to my mind that night! The first game to ever be created was called Bouncing Ball! Kuro, you’re a genius.” 

Kuroo didn’t even have the time to answer, eyes wide open asKenma stood up, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips before running to the office room. “Love you!” 

Kuroo blinked slowly, looking at the corridor Kenma had just disappeared into. He shook his head chuckling, “You’re the one who found the idea, but I love you too, I guess.” 

—

“And that, my friends, is the story of how my brilliant fiancé chose the name of his company.” He laughed slightly, scanning the room. “Not very impressive, right?” 

People around the tables laughed, all of them wearing content and impressed smiles. He could understand it, Kuroo himself couldn’t help the grin on his face since the conference for Bouncing Ball Corporation’s launch had started. His heart was filled to the brim with happiness and pride, and he turned to the side to look at Kenma. 

Kenma was seated on the podium, blushing from embarrassment and pouting, but Kuroo knew better. He knew how proud the blonde was, how happy he was that he had succeeded. Kuroo breathed in deeply, refraining himself from crying, overwhelmed. He smiled at Kenma instead, who smiled back, shaking his head slightly. 

“I’m very proud of you, Kenma,” He voice, his voice trembling despite himself. He could see the stars in Kenma's eyes, who was probably holding himself together as well. “Congrats on your success.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_no0emiie?s=21) if you want!


End file.
